


Cookies & Crushes

by asexualjuliet



Series: Summer Came Like Cinnamon [5]
Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: Cookies, Daniel is mentioned once so I can expose him, Gen, Lindsay Weir is really pretty okay, Maureen has a big gay crush on Lindsay, Maureen is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Maureen & Sam bake cookies ft. Lindsay
Relationships: Maureen Sampson & Sam Weir
Series: Summer Came Like Cinnamon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525964
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Cookies & Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute idea that hit me the other day. I’m just so soft for this badass lesbian and her ace best friend :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Maureen doesn’t know much about Lindsay Weir. 

She knows that Lindsay is Sam’s sister and that she’s super smart. She hangs out with the burnouts under the bleachers but she used to be a mathlete. 

All Maureen knows is what Sam tells her. She’s never even seen Lindsay before. 

So when a girl who’s even prettier than Vicki Appleby walks through the kitchen door, Maureen is, to say the least, shook. 

Lindsay’s pretty like she doesn’t even try, with the green army jacket and the wavy-but-not-frizzy brown hair. Her brown eyes sparkle and her smile is contagious. 

“Sam! You’re making cookies?” she asks.

They are, indeed, making cookies. Maureen’s mom sucks at cooking, and she’s been dying for some more of Mrs. Weir’s chocolate chip cookies. 

“And holy shit, you’re hanging out with a _girl?”_ Lindsay asks in disbelief when she notices Maureen. Sam looks offended. 

“I have friends who are girls!” He argues, and Maureen laughs. 

“Yeah, one!” Maureen points out, and turns to Lindsay. “I’m Maureen.”

“Oh, you’re the one he went on the date with!” Lindsay exclaims, and Sam protests. 

“We’re just friends, Lindsay!”

Lindsay raises an eyebrow. 

“We are,” confirms Maureen, ignoring the way her heart skips a beat when Lindsay smiles at her. 

Lindsay shrugs. “Whatever,” she says, “Daniel will kill you if he finds out you used his car and didn’t even get a girlfriend.”

“No, he won’t!” Sam argues. “Daniel loves me.”

Lindsay has to give him that one. “Yeah, he’s soft for you kids,” she concludes before sneaking a bite of cookie dough from the bowl.

“Lindsay!” Sam calls, annoyed, as Lindsay walks out of the kitchen. Maureen smiles. 

(Smiles _wider._ She’s already been smiling, because Lindsay Weir is frickin’ _cute)._

“Oh, _Jesus,”_ hisses Sam as he turns back to Maureen and the wide smile on her face, “she’s my _sister,_ Maureen!”

“She’s _cute!”_ Maureen hisses back, and Sam shrugs. 

“Whatever. Put your name in the hat with Neal’s,” he says before sliding a sheet of cookies into the oven. 

“Neal likes your sister?” Maureen asks. 

“Yeah, going on eleven years. Guess you guys have the same taste.” Sam smiles. 

“Oh, screw you!” Maureen says, still making a mental note to talk to Neal about girls sometime. 

The cookies are done in five minutes, and Sam whispers, “Okay, don’t flip your shit,” before calling across the house. 

“Lindsay!” He yells, and Maureen rolls her eyes. 

“What?” Lindsay says, at the kitchen door in a second. 

“We have cookies,” says Maureen, hoping Lindsay doesn’t notice the faint blush creeping onto her face. 

“Aw, nice!” Lindsay says, taking one and putting it in her mouth. “Oh, holy shit, that’s hot!” 

Sam laughs. “Uh, yeah, we just took them out!”

“Goddammit, Sam!” Lindsay says, through the freshly-baked cookie in her mouth. She takes another cookie after swallowing the first. “I’m going out, I’ll be back before dinner.”

Sam gives her a thumbs-up and Lindsay heads out the door. 

“Bye!” says Maureen. 

“Bye, Maureen!” calls Lindsay. 

“Real smooth,” says Sam, once she’s gone. 

Maureen throws a cookie at him. He throws one back. She catches it and pops in in her mouth. 

“Oh, holy shit, Sam, this is _good,”_ she says through the cookie. It might be the best goddamn cookie Maureen’s ever had, and it honest to God tastes like happiness. 

Sam picks one up and takes a bite. “Damn,” he says. 

“What the hell’s the secret ingredient?” Maureen asks. “We didn’t put anything special in, did we?”

“Maybe the _I’m hopelessly in love with you_ vibes you were giving Lindsay ricocheted off her and onto the cookies,” Sam says, and laughs when Maureen throws another cookie at him. 

“I’m _kidding,_ seriously!” He says. “You can do better, though.”

Maureen gives Sam a look. 

“Sam,” she says slowly, “It’s 1982. We live in suburban Michigan, and Reagan is president. If I tried to get a girlfriend, I could be straight-up dead by dinner.”

“Oh, shit, you’re right,” he says after a second. “Shit, sorry, I—”

“Shut up, dork,” Maureen says with a smile. “You’re fine. Thanks for having a hot sister.”

 _“Maureen!”_ Sam chides, but Maureen only laughs.

(She’s right. Lindsay Weir _is_ cute as hell).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
